companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hotchkiss Light Tank
|upkeep = |prereq = Panzer-Support Kommand: Support Kommand Upgrade |production_struc = Panzer-Support Kommand |primary_weapon = 37 mm Puteaux SA 18 |secondary_weapon = |garrison = |health = |armor = Light |speed = 7.8 m/s |num_products = |produces = |num_abilities = 1 |num_upgrades = 2 }} The Char léger modèle 1935 H, or commonly known as the Hotchkiss H35, is one of the reward units that can be unlocked in Company of Heroes: Tales of Valor . It replaces the Panzer IV Infantry Support Tank of the Panzer Elite. Overview It is one of the light tanks, or tankettes, built by the French during World War II. During that time, it was utilized by the French Cavalry. But due to the defeat of France on 1940, its production stopped. The remainder of these tanks were adapted for use by the Germans and its surrounding allies during the war. It is the only light tank that is deployed by the Panzer Elite, or by the Axis for that matter. It replaces the faction's tougher, and less versatilePanzer IV Infantry Support TankPanzer IV Infantry Support Tank. With its diminutive size and light weight, it can cruise around the battlefield to hunt down infantry, or flank larger tanks, avoiding damage while cutting them down to size.It is highly versatile, and can fulfill a medium anti-tank role and a medium artillery role if fully upgraded. And as a well-armored tank, it is invulnerable to bullets. There are two upgrades available for this unit: one replaces its stock tank gun with a 37mm SA38 gun, capable of piercing moderate armor with its armor-piercing rounds. The other equips it with four wurfrahmen 40 launch tubes, giving it a medium artillery role amongst the Panzer Elite. It can be a highly effective mobile artillery platform when formed in large groups and can devastate a large area by saturating its target with rockets, instantly suppressing infantry and damaging buildings and vehicles. Unfortunately, even if upgraded, it will stand no chance against heavy armor and anti-tank weapons. Its light armor may be immune to anti-infantry attacks, but it cannot defend its own if it encounters any anti-tank unit. Mixing it with other heavy vehicles like Panthers and the like would increase its effectiveness in the field. It is built from the Panzer-Support Kommand and costs 280 manpower and 45 fuel to create a single unit. It takes up 6 units on the population cap. Upgrades Long barreled 37mm SA38 tank gun *Costs to install Replaces the original tank barrel with a longer one, and equipping it with armor-piercing shells, increasing its effectiveness against vehicles. With this upgrade, this light tank is capable of piercing even the front armor of any medium tank the Allies can field. But unfortunately, the damage doesn't increase with the upgrade. Wurfrahmen 40 *Equips the tank with four Wurfrahmen 40 rocket launchers, enabling it to devastate a large area at long range. *Costs to install *Cooldown: 85 seconds after activation. Tactics As a light tank, it would be best for it to not be in direct engagement with anti-tank units and heavy tanks. Keep it away from direct confrontation and have them flank their rears, or if possible, keep them on the move, as most heavy tanks have a slow turret traverse and will take time before they can lock on this small tank. They are immune to rifle fire; use it to their advantage and harass basic infantry and machine gun teams, and even destroy machine gun emplacements. With the long barreled 37mm SA38 gun upgrade, it can have a better chance of survival against medium and heavy vehicles, as long as it is out of the opponent's firing line by hiding or by moving frequently. As much as possible, have them escorted with heavier armor like Panthers and anti-tank infantry like Tankbusters. To increase their chances of survival, have a Bergetiger ready to restore and repair them. If fully upgraded, including the Wurfrahmen 40 rockets installed, keep in mind that one Hotchkiss will not do as much damage as intended - it has a wider radius area and those four rockets do not have enough explosives to fill this. If used in this sort of role, have three or four of these tanks, there would be a better chance of hitting the desired target, with explosive results. Once exhausted of rockets, move them away as they will be vulnerable to counter-battery fire (If fighting against the British) and the sounds of screeching rocket and the sight of smoke trails will force an opponent to create a tank-hunting squad to eliminate the tanks. Comparison with the Panzer IV Infantry Support tank As for the Hotchkiss, it has an advantage over speed, and with this tank on the Panzer Elite forces, they will have another artillery unit other than the Doctrine-specific Hummel, giving them an advantage over the British's arsenal of heavy defenses and the American's own artillery. But, with this in mind, the faction will lose the only well armored tank on the field, as this tank replaces the Panzer IV Infantry support tank. Also, its small 37mm gun, even if upgraded, has no chance of destroying a heavy vehicle outright; it will take time, and it is only effective against medium and light vehicles. For the Panzer IV Infantry Support tank, albeit it is slower than the Hotchkiss, it obviously does have more armor, giving it a better chance of survival against tanks. Although its gun is designed to destroy structures and infantry, it can still be used to finish off heavily-damaged heavy armor. It can spearhead the assault when used in conjunction with other vehicles and infantry, but, it has no artillery upgrades like the Hotchkiss, limiting its role on the field as an Infantry Support tank. The Hotchkiss costs 66% of the resources required of the Panzer IV to produce and takes up 6 population compared to 8. Weaknesses Being a light tank, it is very agile and can strike at undefended positions quickly. However, unlike the Panzer IV infantry support tank, it is highly vulnerable from anti-tank weapons. It cannot survive more than two hits from an anti-tank gun, much less from anything more than that. It uses its speed to get away from any attackers, and if its engine is badly damaged, there may be a small chance of survival. Also, its Wurfrahmen 40 rocket launchers have a large radius, too large to hit any small target with only four rockets to fire per barrage. Even if the gun is fully upgraded, it delivers little damage to dedicated heavy vehicles. All these only forces the Hotchkiss tank to three roles in combat: As a reconnaissance unit, as a hit-and-run unit, and as an artillery unit. Variants One known Hotchkiss variant is the Geschutzwagen, a highly mobile tank destroyer that uses the original tank's chassis. It replaces the StuG IV and it does not use its small turret, but in its place, is a large anti-tank gun; capable of destroying tanks and vehicles with extreme accuracy and range. It can also strain its crew into rapidly reloading and firing its main gun for a nominal munitions cost. It is also fast-moving, capable of outrunning tanks during a retreat, or catching up on retreating targets and repositioning. It also has a pintle-mounted machine-gun. But unfortunately, it is lightly armored like its original model and vulnerable to small-arms fire. Quotes On unit selection: When under attack: On attack order: On move order: On unit creation: When confirmed a kill: On repetitive unit selection: "My other panzer is a Mercedes." Category:Panzer Elite Units Category:Vehicles Category:Reward Unit Category:Tales of Valor Units Gallery Hotchkiss 3.jpg|From left to right: 37mm SA38 gun upgrade (left), wurfrahmen 40 attachment (middle), stock Hotchkiss tank (right).